Hyung!
by suyanq
Summary: Akulah penyebab anak mereka terbaring di sana, menutup matanya, berada antara ketidakpastian, hidup atau mati. KaiHun KaixSehun fiction. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Temennya byuncrackers/?

Cast: Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol

Pair: KaiHun

Disclaimer:

EXO ©SM Entertainment

Plot ©Rinjani Alnamira

Warning!

Sesuai dengan disclaimer yang aku buat diatas, fanfiksi yang bikin temen lamaku, buat aku. Aku cuma remake aja. Dan aku udah dapet izin buat ngeremake fanfic ini. Tadinya ini castnya SJ Lee SungminxOC, terus ku remake jd HyoHyuk. Skrg ku remake lagi.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Hyung...**

ㅡo00oㅡ

[Sehun POV]

"Mianhae… mianhae.. ahjussi, ahjumoni… jeongmal mianhaeyo…" teriakku sambil berlutut dan manangis di hadapan ahjussi dan ahjumoni. Akulah penyebab anak mereka terbaring di sana, menutup matanya, berada antara ketidakpastian, hidup atau mati.

Bukan, bukan hidupku yang sial karena kedatangannya, dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berbuat jahat padaku, bahkan kedatangannya telah membawa cahaya dalam hidupku, senyumnya telah menghiasi hari-hariku yang suram. Tapi akulah yang jahat! Aku yang jahat padanya! Tak seharusnya aku membencinya, harusnya ia yang membenciku dan menyuruhku pergi dari hidupnya, karena akulah penyebab semua ini. Aku adalah malapetaka baginya di saat ia selalu menjadi malaikat dalam hidupku.

Wajar jika ahjussi dan ahjumoni marah padaku. Bahkan aku tidak akan menghindar jika mereka menampar atau menendangku sampai aku mati sekalipun.

Ahjussi dan ahjumoni hanya menatapku iba. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, mereka meninggalkanku, masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit, di mana anak mereka terbaring antara hidup dan mati, semua karena aku!

ㅡo00oㅡ

Flashback

London, 2004

"Joneun Kim Jongin imnida," ujar namja tan yang di bawa appa pulang ke rumahku, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya melirik sekilas tangannya, kemudian menatap wajahnya datar, bahkan terkesan tidak ramah. Namja di hadapanku ini adalah anak sahabat appa di Korea, negara asalku, tempatku dilahirkan. Namun sejak aku berumur 6 tahun, keluargaku pindah ke London. Dan Namja bernama Kim Jongin ini, baru datang ke rumahku dengan tujuan menumpang.. ya, benar.. menumpang selama ia menuntut ilmu di salah satu universitas di kota ini.

"Sehun-ah, ayo beri salam dan perkenalkan dirimu juga," ujar eomma sambil mengangkat tangan kananku, memaksaku berjabat tangan dengan Kim Jongin.

"Shireo!" kataku sedikit berteriak, aku segera menarik tanganku dan melipatnya di atas dadaku.

"Sehun-ah! Appa tidak suka kau bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu!" seru appa dengan nada tinggi, "Jongin-ah adalah anak sahabat appa, dia akan tinggal bersama kita di sini selama menempuh kuliahnya di London."

"Kita?" tanyaku sambil mendengus kesal, "Maksud appa tinggal bersamaku? Bukankah appa dan eomma jarang pulang ke rumah?"

"Sehun-ah, cukup!" bisik eomma di telingaku sambil menarik bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa eomma takut amarah appa meledak. Appa adalah pria yang keras, dan membuatnya marah merupakan pilihan yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilakukan siapapun, terkecuali aku. Tiga belas tahun menjadi anak appa telah membuatku menurunkan sifat kerasnya,dan aku tidak takut sedikitpun pada appa, sekalipun ia akan marah, mengurungku dalam kamar, dan menyita semua mainanku.

"Huhh," appa menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, "Appa tidak ingin berdebat denganmu Sehun-ah. Hanya satu hal yang appa inginkan, perlakukan Jongin seperti hyungmu sendiri, dan tolong jaga sikapmu terhadapnya, arra?"

Aku tidak menjawab, kupelototi namja bernama Kim Jongin yang daritadi hanya memandangku dengan wajahnya yang terkesan polos. Aku tidak suka kehadirannya dalam hidupku.

ㅡo00oㅡ

London, 2007

"Sehun-ah, saengil chukkahamnida, saengil chukkahamnida, saranghaeyo uri Sehunnie, saengil chukkahamnida.."

Kim Jongin bernyanyi sambil membawa kue ulang tahun berhiaskan lilin dengan angka 16. Aku hanya menatapnya datar, memandang kue ulang tahun di tangannya, melihat sekeliling ruang tamu di rumahku yang kosong. Hanya ada aku dan dia, selama tiga tahun terakhir, sejak kepindahannya ke rumahku, tiap tahun ia selalu menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untukku, menyalakan lilin dengan angka yang terus bertambah, serta menyanyikan lagu happy birthday untukku.

"Sehun-ah, ayo tiup lilinnya," katanya dengan wajah penuh senyum dan mata yang berbinar karena diterpa cahaya lilin, "Ah, jangan lupa ajukan permohonan."

Aku menatap ke arah bola matanya, tersenyum meremehkan, "Cih, kau tahu semua ini akan sia-sia Kim Jongin."

Tanpa meniup lilin di tangannya, ataupun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, aku melangkah pergi. Dapat kulihat ekspresi kecewanya sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar berjalan meninggalkannya, menaiki tangga, dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Mengapa selalu dia, dan hanya ada dia di setiap hari ulang tahunku. Aku benci dirinya. Aku benci Kim Jongin!

ㅡo00oㅡ

London, 2008

Aku mengangkat kameraku, mengatur fokus lensaku, bersiap mengabadikan pemandangan danau di hadapanku.

Jpreet!

Jpreeett!

Ku arahkan kameraku ke arah lain, hanya inilah hiburanku selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Fotografi. Mengabadikan suasana di sekitarku. Mencari ketenangan dalam setiap gambar yang kuambil dengan kameraku, ketenangan yang tidak akan kudapatkan di manapun dalam kehidupanku selain fotografi.

Danau ini adalah tempat yang paling kusukai dari semua tempat di London. Danau kecil dengan pepohonan dan rerumputan hijau di sekelilingnya. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku selama berjam-jam hanya untuk duduk di tepi danau dan mengambil gambar air yang mengalir ataupun daun pohon yang berarak tertiup angin.

Jpreet!

Aku terkejut ketika ada telapak tangan menutupi lensa kameraku. Kulepaskan kamera dari mataku, melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggu waktu memotretku. Dan coba tebak? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan.

"Ya! What are you doing?!" ujarku setengah berteriak dengan nada kesal.

"Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," ujarnya dengan bahasa Korea, kami memang lebih terbiasa berbicara bahasa Korea di rumah, dan menggunakan bahasa Inggris hanya pada orang asing.

"Kha! Pergi sana, menjauh dariku," usirku sambil bersiap memotret, tapi Kim Jongin malah merebut kameraku.

"Ya! Apa maumu?" ujarku kesal, mencoba merebut kameraku kembali, tapi ia telah menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya, sehingga aku menghentikan usaha yang menurutku akan sia-sia.

"Ini," jawab Kim Jongin sambil menunjukkan kotak ransum di tangannya, "Kau pergi memotret dari tadi pagi, dan aku tahu kau pasti belum makan siang, dan ini sudah sore, dan.."

"Aghh… arra.. arra.. kau membawakanku makanan, kan?" potongku cepat, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya membawakanku makanan setiap kali aku pergi memotret, dan telah menjadi kebiasaannya juga memaksaku makan dan tidak akan menyerah sebelum berhasil memasukkan makanan buatannya ke lambungku.

"Yippie! Kau benar, kali ini aku membuatkan sushi untukmu, kau pasti suka!" ujarnya sambil membuka kotak ransum berisi sushi buatannya dengan perasaan riang. Namja ini, mengapa suka sekali merepotkan dirinya dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya membawakan makanan untukku, tapi ia selalu membawakannya dan selalu tertawa ketika menunjukkan hasil masakannya padaku.

Aku menatap sushi di kotak makanan yang ia sodorkan, perutku memang agak lapar, tapi aku tidak memiliki selera makan saat ini, lebih tepatnya selera makanku selalu hilang saat melihatnya tersenyum dengan wajah innocent kepadaku. Bukankah namja ini sudah berusia 19 tahun? Mengapa wajahnya bisa begitu imut dan membuatku ingin muntah di hadapannya.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak makan? Kau ingin aku menyuapimu?" tanya Kim Jongin ketika tanganku tak kunjung terulur untuk mengambil sushi.

"Anii, aku bisa makan sendiri," ujarku sambil memasukkan sushi buatannya ke dalam mulutku dengan cepat.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah!" suara Kim Jongin membangunkanku dari tidur. Mau apa lagi namja yang satu ini?

"Mwo? Aku masih ngantuk!" seruku sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, hari ini kau ujian masuk universitas!"

MWO?! Aku baru sadar ucapannya benar. Hari ini aku ada ujian masuk universitas, apa yang sedang kulakukan? Jam berapa sekarang? Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarku.

"Ya? Yaa?! Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu Sehun-ah, ujian masih dua jam lagi, aku sengaja membangunkanmu lebih awal agar kau bisa bersiap-siap lebih lama!"

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, menatap Kim Jongin kesal! Biasanya dia akan membangunkanku setengah jam bahkan lima belas menit sebelum kelas dimulai, makanya tubuhku selalu bergerak reflek, berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap, sebelum benar-benar terlambat.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!" teriakku sambil meremas tinjuku, membunyikan sendi-sendi jariku.

"Jongin hyung, maksudmu?" ujarnya mencoba bercanda denganku, cih, hyung? Kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulutku, bahkan tidak ada dalam kamus otakku.

"Kim Jongin!" bentakku menegaskan padanya bahwa aku sedang kesal saat ini.

"Waeyo Sehun-ah? Apakah hyungmu ini salah membangunkanmu?" tanya Kim Jongin lagi-lagi dengan wajah innocent yang kubenci.

"Kau berani mengerjaiku, Kim Jongin?" tanyaku dengan wajah kesal sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Anniyo.. mana berani aku mengerjaimu," jawabnya sambil mulai membalikkan badannya, menyadari aura pembunuh di sekitarku, "Ku rasa aku harus turun dan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, annyeong!"

Dan namja pengecut bernama Kim Jongin itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarku.

ㅡo00oㅡ

London, 2009

"Aghhh.. hujan!" seru Kim Jongin yang berdiri di sampingku. Ia sedang menemaniku menggambar di tepi danau, untuk tugas kuliahku. Sudah dua semester aku kuliah di jurusan seni lukis di universitas yang sama dengannya. Tapi tidak juga, karena Kim Jongin sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya pada musim semi lalu, tapi entah mengapa ia tak kunjung kembali ke Korea, negara asalnya. Aku berharap ia segera pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan pergi dari kehidupanku.

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya yang masih sibuk memandang hujan, namja bodoh. Ku dengar langkah kakinya menyusulku, yang tentu saja secara reflek membuatku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

Kim Jongin berhasil menyusulku, mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku, dan memayungi kepalaku dengan jaketnya.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit Sehun-ah, dan pegang erat hasil gambarmu agar tidak basah," katanya seraya terus memayungiku, hingga tubuhnya sendiri kehujanan. Baboya namja. Kalau kau sakit, itu bukan salahku karena aku tidak pernah memintamu memayungiku.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Sehun-ah, aku pergi dulu," ujarnya di bandara. Aku hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Aku tidak peduli dengannya sedikitpun. Bahkan aku senang jika ia pergi dari hidupku.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan hyungmu ini pelukan perpisahan?" tanya Kim Jongin sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Cih, Don't wish, Kim Jongin," ujarku seraya memalingkan wajahku dan tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Ah, arra, arra, kau memang selalu dingin seperti ini Sehun-ah," katanya sambil menurunkan tangannya, "Tapi sebelum aku pergi, bisakah kah memanggilku hyung untuk sekali saja?"

"Shireo," jawabku singkat mematahkan harapannya dalam sekejap. Dan Kim Jongin harus pergi meninggalkan London dengan perasaan kecewa.

ㅡTBCㅡ

Mungkin cuap-cuapnya gabeda jauh sama warning diatas. Ya, ini cuma remake. Isinya gada yg kuedit satupun. Paling cuma nama doang.

Nah, review? Aku janji update sehari-sehari soalnya tinggal edit-_- tp review harus ttp jalan loh:3 satu chapter minimal 15 review wkkk~

Muah:*

Salam hangat!

Byuncrackers&RinjaniA


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Temennya byuncrackers/?

Cast: Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol

Pair: KaiHun

Disclaimer:

EXO ©SM Entertainment

Plot ©Rinjani Alnamira

Warning!

Sesuai dengan disclaimer yang aku buat diatas, fanfiksi yang bikin temen lamaku, buat aku. Aku cuma remake aja. Dan aku udah dapet izin buat ngeremake fanfic ini. Tadinya ini castnya SJ Lee SungminxOC, terus ku remake jd HyoHyuk. Skrg ku remake lagi.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sebelom baca, aku mau ngebales review dulu, walaupun beberapa udah aku kirim lewat PM hehe :3

**rainrhainyrianarhianie** : Ini alurnya maju, cuma ada flashbacknya^^ Jongin kenapa? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini^^ thanks for review~

**bbuingbbuingaegyo **: Iya wkwk padahal dia uke loh'-' wkwk ini udah dilanjut~ thanks for review^^

**daddykaimommysehun** : KaiHun hehe, emang awal2 kayak HunKai ya ._. Thanks for review^^

**BluePrince14** : Hehe lihat aja nanti Jonginnya kenapa, yang jelas dia gak mati '-' iya ini Kaihun. Thanks for review^^

**sayakanoicinoe** : iya ini udah dilanjut~ thanks for review^^

**thiefhanie . fhaa** : Iya dia kasian/? Ini udah dilanjut hehe thanks for review^^

**Keepbeef Chicken chubu** : KaiHun, slight ChanHun tapi Chanyeol cuma lewat wkwk thanks for review^^

**Mr. Jongin albino** : Emang dia diciptakan jadi es batu kayaknya-_- iya ini udah di update^^ thanks for review~

**oracle88** : Iya hehe makasihh~ thanks for review ^^

**snowflakessi** : Alur awal mundur tp dari flashback maju mulu koks/? Iya makasih udh review^^

**bubletea 1994** : Makasihh~ iya ini udah dilanjut hehe thanks for review^^

**BaixianGurls **: Kai nya seme kok. Wes sifatnya emang helokity, tapi hatinya sekuriti /gak/ wkwk iya ini udah di update kak ^^ thanks for review~

**SehunBubbleTea1994** : uhuhu Kai gak mati kok.-. By the way panggil byun saja :3 jangan thor. Aneh /? Hehe ini udah di next kok~

Ternyata banyak juga yang review~ kukira gara2 ini remake gak ada yang minat huks.

Dan untuk para guest, maaf reviewmu belum kubalas. Dikotak review belom ada, tapi di emailku ada kok ^^ aku males check email .-. Btw, makasih ya udah mampir dan revieww^^~

Oke, Cekidot! ~

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Hyung... Ch 2**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Seoul, 2010

Aku melangkahkan kaki di bandara, saat ini aku berada di Seoul, kota kelahiranku yang telah kutinggalkan sejak 14 tahun lalu. Aku ke sini karena mendapat pekerjaan sebagai fotografer sementara di salah satu majalah di Seoul, untuk setengah tahun ke depan.

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, segalanya terasa asing, kecuali satu hal.

"Sehun-aaaahhh!"

Segalanya terasa asing kecuali suara itu, segalanya belum pernah kulihat kecuali wajah itu.

"Sehun-ah, akhirnya kau sampai," ujar Kim Jongin menyambut kedatanganku dengan wajahnya yang penuh senyum, aku hanya menghela nafas pelan. Setelah satu tahun aku berhasil lepas dari bayang-bayangnya, kini ia harus muncul lagi dalam hidupku.

"Biar aku bawakan tasmu," tawarnya yang langsung kusetujui dengan meninggalkan koperku di depannya, lalu melangkah pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

Kim Jongin segera menyusulku, menarik koperku, yang hanya satu karena aku memang tidak membawa banyak barang, kupikir aku bisa membeli yang baru di sini tanpa harus bersusah payah memindahkan barang-barangku dari London.

"Sehun-ah, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, bogoshippo," ujarnya ketika kami sudah duduk dalam mobilnya, dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, "Appa dan eommaku pasti senang melihatmu, aku sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu."

"Mwo? Apa yang kau ceritakan pada mereka? Bahwa aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu? Bahwa aku tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan ishh," aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Anii, tentu tidak, aku bercerita tentangmu yang pandai melukis, kau juga pandai bermain basket, kau tidak bisa berenang, kau senang memotret, ahh.. aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat padamu nanti, kau bisa memotret di sana," ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan riang.

"Kim Jongin," panggilku dan ia segera melirik ke arahku, "Soal tinggal di rumahmu, aku rasa lebih baik aku mencari apartemen atau rumah sewa."

"Waeyo?" tanyanya terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin tinggal bersamamu," jawabku singkat, "Bisa bantu aku cari apartemen atau rumah yang disewakan? Atau kau bisa turunkan aku di sini, biar aku cari sendiri."

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?" raut kecewa terlukis di wajahnya, aku tidak menggubris pertanyaannya, "Arraseo, aku akan membantumu mencari tempat tinggal."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu apartemenku. Setelah kemarin aku seharian beristirahat, kini aku ingin berjalan-jalan untuk memotret pemandangan di Seoul yang belum pernah kujumpai. Lagipula masih ada dua hari lagi sampai kontrak pekerjaanku berjalan.

"Sehun-ah, annyeong," sapa seorang namja yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku ketika aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"Yaaa, Kim Jongin, mau apa kau di depan apartemenku?"

"Aku mau menemanimu jalan-jalan. Bukankah kemarin aku berjanji akan menunjukkan satu tempat yang bagus untukmu memotret?" jawabnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, berulang-ulang, mungkin ratusan bahkan ribuan kali, dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain?" tanyaku tidak ramah.

"Anii, aku sudah minta ijin pada appa hari ini untuk tidak datang ke kantor, lagipula aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku semalam agar hari ini aku bisa menemanimu," jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku, "Kajja!"

Aku segera menarik tanganku kasar, melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kututup pintu apartemenku lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Kim Jongin seperti biasa segera menyusul langkahku dan berjalan beriringan denganku.

Ia membawaku ke tepi danau yang indah. Pemandangan yang sangat kusukai. Tak berbeda jauh dengan danau yang sering kudatangi di London.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya," katanya penuh kebanggaan. Cih, aku tidak akan memujinya atau berterima kasih padanya.

Aku segera mengambil kameraku dan mulai memotret, sedangkan Kim Jongin, seperti kebiasaannya dulu waktu kami masih di London, ia akan duduk di tepi danau sambil memperhatikan setiap gerakanku.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tidak ingin memotretku? Bukankah aku cukup tampan untuk jadi modelmu?" katanya mulai merajuk dengan tampang yangㅡuh harus kuakui. Tampangnya sungguh terlihat tampan, tapi sukses membuatku mual dan hampir muntah.

Selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun aku memotretnya, bahkan tidak pernah timbul niat sedikitpun untuk menjadikannya modelku, walau hanya seujung rambutpun.

"Shireo. Sampai kapanpun jangan pernah berharap aku akan memotretmu," jawabku datar yang diiringi dengan raut kecewa di wajahnya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Empat bulan berlalu dengan cepat sejak kedatanganku ke Seoul. Selama empat bulan ini, hampir setiap hari Kim Jongin menemuiku, dan setiap harinya ia menelponku berkali-kali, mengirimiku sms belasan kali tiap harinya, yang tentu tidak pernah kuhiraukan, tapi tetap dilakukannya.

Aku duduk di mobil namja menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin. Kalau bukan karena aku ada pemotretan sampai malam, dan ia menjadikannya alasan untuk menjemput dan mengantarku pulang, aku tidak akan menerima tawarannya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku memandang keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang penuh lampu-lampu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, sedikit mengantuk, dan kurasa aku tertidur sebentar di mobilnya. Begitu aku sadar, aku merasakan tubuhku ada dalam gendongannya, namun aku tak membuka mataku. Biarlah ia menggendongku ke dalam apartemen, toh aku jadi tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berjalan dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Ia membuka pintu apartemenku dengan password yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Masuk dalam kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Tak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku hingga ke bawah leher. Sangat bagus, aku tidak perlu melakukan hal ini dengan susah payah, dan ia tanpa kuminta lagi-lagi menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, berpura-pura tidur, menunggu suara sebagai tanda ia keluar dari kamarku, namun tak kunjung terdengar.

"Saranghaeyo, Sehun-ah. Semoga besok kau bisa bersikap lebih baik padaku."

Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kim Jongin itu, berani-beraninya kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?

Baru saja aku hendak membuka mata untuk memarahinya, namun kudengar suara pintu kamarku di tutup dari luar, ia sudah pergi. Biarlah, aku punya cara lain untuk mematahkan hatinya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Sehun-ah, kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya ketika ia menemukanku sedang berpelukan dengan namja bernama Chanyeol di depan studio pemotretan.

Chanyeol adalah seniorku di studio pemotretan, dan sejak aku datang ke Seoul, ia menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku, walau aku tidak pernah menanggapinya.

"Waeyo? Kau keberatan Kim Jongin?"

"Ikut aku!" Kim Jongin menarik tanganku, Chanyeol manahannya, "Lepaskan dia, Park Chanyeol, sebelum aku hilang kesabaran!"

Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Kim Jongin penuh kemarahan, sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang biasa penuh senyum. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Kim Jongin membawaku. Cih, dasar pengecut, apa ia takut karena Kim Jongin pandai bela diri? Dasar namja tidak berguna.

"Sehun-ah, kumohon jangan berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol," ujar Kim Jongin begitu kami duduk di mobilnya, dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemenku.

"Waeyo? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanyaku angkuh.

"Park Chanyeol bukan namja yang baik. Aku sangat mengenalnya karena kami satu sekolah dulu. Ia seorang playboy dan suka mempermainkan wanita, bahkan pria!" jelas Kim Jongin.

"Jinjja?" aku membelalakan mataku ke arahnya dan berkata dengan nada menyindir, "kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Lagipula kalaupun ucapanmu benar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Kim Jongin!" Aku membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Sehun-ah, dengarkan ucapanku, jaebal," katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku agar aku menatapnya.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku Kim Jongin. Aku benci akan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku," ujarku sebelum memaksa turun dari mobilnya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kyaaaaa… Chanyeol, kau mau apa?!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Saat ini aku berada dalam apartemenku bersama dengan Chanyeol. Harus kuakui kata-kata Kim Jongin benar, namja ini sungguh brengsek. Ia datang dalam keadaan mabuk ke apartemenku, memaksa masuk dan mengunci apartemenku.

Ia memojokkanku ke dinding dan bermaksud menciumku dengan paksa. Dengan sekuat tenaga kudorong tubuhnya, jangan harap ia bisa menyentuhku dengan mudah.

Chanyeol mengejarku, menangkap tubuhku dan menggendongku dengan mudahnya. Ia melemparkan tubuhku ke sofa.

"Kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, jaggiya," ujarnya dengan mulut penuh aroma alkohol yang membuatku mual.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" teriakku sambil menendangnya, meronta-ronta, namun semua sia-sia, tenaganya begitu kuat.

Ketika aku hampir kehilangan tenagaku untuk melawannya, dan Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajahku, tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang menindihku di atas sofa tertarik ke belakang.

Kim Jongin!

Aku melihatnya menarik Chanyeol menjauh dariku lalu memukul wajahnya dengan keras. Meninju perutnya beberapa kali hingga Chanyeol terkapar di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah? Gwenchanayo?" ujar Kim Jongin khawatir ketika menghampiriku.

"Ne, gwencha…"

PTAAAKKK!

Aku belum menyadari hal yang baru saja terjadi sampai mendapati tubuh Kim Jongin terjatuh dalam pelukanku dan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol sudah melarikan diri keluar dari apartemenku.

"Yaaa! Kim Jongin!" teriakku menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Aku terduduk di lantai sambil menahan tubuhnya di pangkuanku. Kulirik tripod (penahan tempat kamera yang berkaki tiga) yang tadi dipakai Chanyeol untuk memukul kepala Jongin.

"Se.. hun-ah," panggil Kim Jongin lirih.

"Yaa! Kim Jongin, bertahanlah!"

"Jongin hyung?" ujarnya masih bisa tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang bersimbah darah, "Panggil aku hyung, Sehun-ah."

Aku hanya menatapnya kosong. Kim Jongin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, entah karena darah yang masuk ke dalam matanya, atau karena ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Haruskah aku memanggilnya seperti yang ia inginkan? Bukankah aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memanggilnya seperti itu? Bukankah aku sangat teramat sangat membencinya?

Kudengar suara nafasnya yang sesak, perlahan senyum di wajahnya menghilang…

"Hy…Hyu.."

Matanya perlahan tertutup…

"Hyung?!" teriakku kencang yang mungkin tidak di dengarnya.

End of Flashback

ㅡTBCㅡ

Hai. Udah ku apdet kan~

Makasih ngedz untuk yang ngereview. Oiya aku baru inget. Tadi ada yang nanya (guest):

"Emangnya aslinya ini berapa chapter?"

= Ini 3 chapter. Cuma waktu kuremake jadi fanfic HyoHyuk cuma oneshoot. Tp kalo oneshoot kepanjangan, jd di remake yg kali ini back to 3 chapter.

Udah

Review lagi yak? /puppy eyes/

Salam cintah~

Byuncrackers&RinjaniA


	3. Chapter 3

Pair: KaiHun

Disclaimer:

EXO ©SM Entertainment

Plot ©Rinjani Alnamira

Warning!

Sesuai dengan disclaimer yang aku buat diatas, fanfiksi yang bikin temen lamaku, buat aku. Aku cuma remake aja. Dan aku udah dapet izin buat ngeremake fanfic ini. Tadinya ini castnya SJ Lee SungminxOC, terus ku remake jd HyoHyuk. Skrg ku remake lagi.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Hyung... Ch 3**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jongin hyung terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Tubuhku dan bajuku masih bersimbah darah yang berasal dari kepalanya yang bocor. Dokter berkata bahwa ada keretakan pada tengkoraknya dan pukulan yang keras membuat pendarahan pada otaknya. Jongin hyung terbaring tak sadarkan diri antara hidup dan mati.

Ahjussi dan ahjumoni berada dalam kamar menemani Jongin hyung. Mereka bahkan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun padaku. Tidak ada makian ataupun hujatan terlontar dari mulut mereka, namun bisa kurasakan tatapan penuh amarah dari keduanya. Akulah penyebab semua ini terjadi. Akulah yang bersalah. Aku yang telah merenggut hidup Jongin hyung!

Mengapa kau bisa begitu jahat Oh Sehun? apa yang dilakukan Jongin hyung padamu?

Ia menemanimu selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan ketika kedua orang tuamu tidak hadir di hadapanmu saat hari ulang tahunmu, Jongin hyung menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyanyikan lagu happy birthday untukmu, bahkan menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untukmu.

Aku teringat ketika tahun demi tahun aku mengecewakannya. Membuat usahanya menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukku sia-sia. Namun ia tidak pernah berhenti melakukannya di tahun berikutnya.

Aku ingat ketika ia menemaniku memotret dan melukis di pinggir danau. Membawakan makan siang untukku dan memaksaku untuk makan sekalipun aku tidak punya nafsu makan. Ia hanya tidak ingin aku sakit.

Dan setiap pagi, ia tidak pernah lupa membangunkanku, sekalipun setiap kali aku selalu marah dan langsung mengusirnya keluar dari kamarku, bahkan melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Mianhae, hyung," ujarku lirih ketika mengingat tangannya yang selalu terulur memayungiku di tengah hujan.

"Mianhae, hyung," ujarku lagi ketika mengingat malam-malam yang ia lalui sambil terjaga di samping tempat tidurku ketika aku sedang sakit.

"Mianhae, hyung," kali ini aku hanya bisa berlutut di depan kamarnya, tertunduk dan menangis, berharap ada keajaiban yang membuatnya bisa mendengarku dan bangun.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Aku mulai terbiasa mencium bau rumah sakit. Sudah hampir seminggu Jongin hyung di rawat di rumah sakit, dan keadaannya tak kunjung membaik. Ia tetap tertidur tak sadarkan diri dari koma.

Aku melangkah ke arah kamar Jongin hyung. Menarik nafas sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya.

Namun, aku tidak menemukannya di sana. Hanya ada seorang suster yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur yang dipakai Jongin hyung selama ini.

"Suster, kemana pasien di kamar ini?" tanyaku spontan sambil menghampirinya.

Suster itu segera menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan menatapku.

"Pasien di sini? Kim Jongin maksud anda? Kedua orang tuanya telah membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit ini tadi pagi," jawab suster itu.

"Mwo?"

"Katanya pasien akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di Amerika," lanjut suster itu menjelaskan.

Kurasakan mataku memanas, dan sedetik kemudian air mataku ah mengalir. Jongin hyung telah benar-benar pergi dari hidupku. Aneh, bukankah dulu ini yang kumau? Tapi kenapa sekarang hatiku terasa sakit dan nafasku sesak ketika menyadarinya telah menghilang dari hidupku?

ㅡo00oㅡ

Seoul, Januari 2012

Aku kembali lagi ke kota ini setelah satu tahun lebih meninggalkannya. Setelah Jongin hyung dibawa oleh kedua orang tuanya ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan, appa dan eommaku yang mendengar berita tersebut segera menyuruhku kembali ke London.

Selama satu tahun lebih aku hidup di London, kali ini tidak sendirian, appa dan eomma sering pulang untuk menemaniku di rumah. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaanku yang masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa Jongin hyung.

Aku menyadari suatu hal yang mungkin terlalu terlambat, bahwa tanpa sadar, kehadiran namja dengan wajah penuh senyum itu telah mengubah hidupku dan hatiku. Aku mencintainya dan betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadari hal ini setelah ia tiada.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Entah sekarang Jongin hyung masih hidup atau sedang melihatku dari Surga. Ahjussi dan ahjumoni tidak pernah menghubungiku dan keluargaku.

Jpreett!

Kuarahkan kameraku ke arah danau yang Jongin hyung tunjukkan padaku dua tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya," kata-kata itu terngiang di telingaku. Kutolehkan wajahku ke samping dan kulihat bayangannya, seperti dua tahun lalu, menemaniku memotret di sini.

"Ne, sangat indah, hyung, gomawo," jawabku pada bayangan Jongin hyung dihadapanku, yang tentu saja hanya aku yang melihatnya. Dalam beberapa detik, bayangan itu menghilang seperti biasanya.

Mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi bayangannya selalu muncul kemana pun aku pergi.

Aku hampir gila ketika melihatnya berjalan di tengah kota London, aku mengejarnya, dan mendapati sosoknya menghilang ketika aku menyentuh bahunya yang bidang. Aku lebih gila ketika melihatnya menyebrang jalan raya dalam keadaan lampu yang masih menyala merah, berlari untuk mencegahnya menyebrang, dan mendapati diriku sendirian di tengah jalan yang ramai oleh kendaraan yang lalu lalang dan mengklaksoniku karena tiba-tiba saja berlari ke jalan. Dan aku menjadi sangat gila ketika bayangannya muncul menghapus seluruh air mataku yang jatuh karena memikirkannya.

Selama di London, bayangan dan kenangan tentangnya selalu muncul, ketika ia menemaniku memotret, memayungiku saat hujan, membangunkanku di pagi hari, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun semua itu hanya bayangan yang tercipta karena aku begitu merindukan namja yang sangat kucintai itu.

Setiap bayangannya muncul, aku selalu menjawabnya seolah ia benar-benar nyata. Mengatakan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kukatakan padanya. Memanggilnya hyung, mengucapkan salam selamat pagi padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan tersenyum padanya.

Aku tahu semuanya telah terlambat, dan aku cukup gila untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan bayangannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menolak setiap kali bayangan itu muncul, karena hanya dengan cara itulah aku bisa melihatnya, dan mengobati rasa rinduku terhadapnya.

Jpreett!

Jpreeet!

Aku masih melanjutkan kegiatan memotretku, sampai ada telapak tangan yang menutupi lensa kameraku.

"Yaaa!" seruku sambil melepas kameraku dan melihat ke arah orang yang mengganggu acara memotretku. Jep! Bayangannya muncul lagi, sama seperti kebiasaannya menutupi lensa kameraku jika aku sedang memotret.

"Jongin hyung?" panggilku pada bayangannya, menatap wajahnya yang sangat kurindukan, kali ini cukup nyata dan bertahan lebih lama. Aku menatapnya hingga kedua bola mataku rasanya akan keluar, aku tak ingin menyiakan sedetikpun menatap bayangannya, karena ketika aku berkedip ia akan menghilang.

"Hyung? Kau memanggilku hyung?"

Cih, penemuan baru, kurasa aku bertambah gila, bahkan sekarang bayangan Jongin hyung bisa menanggapi ucapanku bahkan tersenyum dengan wajah berseri ke arahku.

"Yaa.. Sehun-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Aku benar-benar sudah sangat gila, kurasa tak lama lagi aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter jiwa, bayangan Jongin hyung kini bisa melambaikan tangannya dihadapanku.

"Ku rasa aku benar-benar gila sekarang," ujarku lirih.

"Yaa.. kau ini kenapa Sehun-ah? Apa maksudmu kau sudah gila?"

Ok! Kali ini berhasil membuatku takut dan gemetar. Bayangan ini terasa nyata, apakah ini adalah roh Jongin hyung yang ingin menuntut balas padaku? Oh, jadi Jongin hyung sudah matikah?

Aku melangkah mundur, menjauhi bayangan Jongin hyung, namun bayangan itu malah maju mengikuti langkahku sehingga aku kembali mundur.

"Yaaa..Sehun-ah!" tiba-tiba saja bayangan Jongin hyung menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya, "Kau mau mati, heh?! Mengapa berjalan mundur seperti itu? Di belakangmu itu danau!"

Bayangan Jongin hyung melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajahku yang kebingungan dan ketakutan. Tunggu, mengapa pelukannya terasa begitu nyata? Suaranya juga terdengar begitu jelas, bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya dan merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Apa mungkin?

"Jongin hyung?" panggilku lirih.

"Ne..Waeyo?" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah penuh senyumnya.

"Kau bukan bayangan? Apa kau Jongin hyung sungguhan?"

"Mwo? Yaa.. ini aku Sehun-ah. Apa maksudmu bayangan?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera memeluk tubuhnya. Aku merindukannya. Aku sangat sangat merindukannya. "Jongin hyung!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Kami berdua duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di tepi danau. Aku memandang Jongin hyung yang duduk di sebelahku. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Setelah tiga bulan menjalani operasi dan perawatan, akhirnya aku sembuh, namun aku harus memulihkan diri selama satu tahun di Amerika, dan dua minggu lalu aku kembali ke Seoul," jelas Jongin hyung.

"Bogoshippo , Sehun-ah," ujarnya lagi, "Sejak tiba di Seoul, setiap hari aku selalu datang ke danau ini dan berharap akan bertemu denganmu."

Wajahku memerah, pipiku terasa panas. Aneh, bukankah aku juga menyukainya, selama ini merindukannya, tapi mengapa lidahku terasa kaku sekarang dan tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku.

"Sehun-ah," panggilnya, aku menoleh, "Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

Deg! Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi..

"Jongin.. Jongin hyung," kataku terbata-bata.

"Mwo? Coba katakan sekali lagi?" godanya sambil menaruh tangan di telinga dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Yaa! Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, kau mau membuatku malu?!" teriakku dengan wajah yang terasa panas penuh rasa malu. Kim Jongin, kalau bukan karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, aku pasti akan membunuhmu.

Jongin hyung mengacak rambutku, "Aku senang kau mau memanggilku hyung."

"Jongin hyung, mianhae," ujarku lirih, tangan Jongin hyung berhenti mengacak rambutku, "Jeongmal mianhae."

"Gwenchanayo, Sehun-ah," jawabnya sambil kembali mengacak rambutku sebentar sebelum menurunkan tangannya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, memandang ke arah danau yang agak membeku karena musim dingin. Ah! Aku ingat sesuatu. Kuambil kameraku dan kuarahkan kepada Jongin hyung yang sedang menatap keindahan danau.

Jpreett! Kuabadikan wajahnya yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulakukan. Ketika Jongin hyung pergi, aku sangat menyesal ketika menyadari tidak ada satupun foto dirinya yang aku punya karena aku selalu menolak untuk memotretnya. Sekarang aku ingin memotret Jongin hyung sepuasnya.

"Sehun-ah?" Jongin hyung terkejut ketika menyadari aku memotretnya, "Kau memotretku?"

"Ne," jawabku singkat sambil kembali memotretnya beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Lewat kamera ini aku bisa menyadari bahwa Jongin hyung di hadapanku nyata, bukan lagi bayangan yang selalu muncul namun akan segera menghilang ketika aku ingin memotretnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jongin hyung sambil menarik kamera menjauh dari mataku. Dan kini ia dapat melihat air mataku jatuh mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Aku segera mengusap air mataku dengan kasar.

"Sehun-ah, mengapa kau menangis?"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, sial! Air mataku tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Sehun-ah, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Mianhae telah membuatmu menangis, padahal aku tahu kau bahkan tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya," kata Jongin hyung dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ne! Aku menangis gara-gara kau hyung!" ujarku setengah berteriak membenarkan ucapannya, "Mengapa kau menolongku malam itu, mengapa kau harus mencampuri urusanku? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja Chanyeol waktu itu dan tidak perlu berkelahi dengannya. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu terluka dan terbaring koma di rumah sakit, orang tuamu tak perlu cemas karena kau terbaring antara hidup dan mati," aku menarik nafas sejenak, air mataku mengalir semakin deras, "Dan aku tidak perlu melihatmu tak berdaya karena aku, aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu terkapar seperti mayat hidup."

Aku menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahku, terlalu deras untuk bisa dihentikan. Jongin hyung hanya memandangku tak berkedip.

"Sehun-ah, mianhae," katanya lirih.

"Jangan minta maaf, karena akulah yang salah. Kau tidak pernah merusak hidupku, bahkan aku yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu. Mianhae hyung, apa kau tahu aku begitu menyesal ketika kau pergi? Aku hampir gila karena terus melihat bayanganmu dan mendengar suaramu. Bahkan saat ini pun sulit bagiku untuk percaya bahwa kau yang di hadapanku adalah nyata," aku menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku di hadapannya.

Jongin hyung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku dan tangan kirinya di punggungku. Memelukku erat dan aku menangis di dadanya yang bidang.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi," ujarnya setengah berbisik di telingaku. Hatiku terasa tenang mendengar kata-katanya dan merasakan pelukannya yang hangat, ia nyata, Jongin hyung benar-benar telah kembali.

"Jongin hyung, kalau aku bilang bahwa aku tidak akan galak lagi padamu, aku tidak akan marah-marah padamu, aku akan tersenyum untukmu, aku akan memanggilmu hyung, dan bahwa aku mencintaimu, apakah sekarang sudah terlambat?" tanyaku masih dalam pelukannya.

Jongin hyung mengeratkan pelukannya, mencium puncak kepalaku, "Tidak ada kata terlambat untukmu Sehun-ah, tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untukmu berubah dan memanggilku hyung, apalagi mencintaiku, karena kau adalah alasanku kembali hidup. Saranghaeyo, Sehun-ah."

ㅡENDㅡ

END juga akhirnya /?

Sekarang aku mau nanya, pas baca ini ada yang sampe terharu banget ga? Jujur aja sih, pas aku dikirim file ini sama Rinjani, aku hamper nangis. Sumpah, karakter "cowok" yang disini diperanin sama Jongin itu bener2 mengharukan. Apalagi karakter cewek yang diperanin sama Sehun disini nyebelin bgt wwkwk

Inibalesanreviewnyah:3

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie** : wkwk iya kayak hunkai padahal kaihun. Ini chapter terakhirnya. Makasih udah review ^^

**Mr. Jongin albino** : bertahan kok wkwk. Ini udah diupdate chapter terakhirnya, makasih udah review ^^

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu** : wkwk Sehun parah ya/? Hehe iya tuh Chanyeol pake nyempil aje~ thanks for review ^^

**Sayakanoicinoe** : iya aku juga nyesek huhu,, udah dilanjut nih~ thanks for review~

**Shinta . lang **: Wkwkwk Sehun emang udah nyebelin dari sononya /? Thanks for review ^^

**Ahrahenry897** : gapapa~ hehe makasih ya udah mau mampir dan makasih udah review ^^

**Thiefhanie . fhaa** : iya ini chapter terakhirnya~ thanks for review ^^

**Daddykaimommysehun** : ini udah dilanjut~ thanks for review ^^

**BaixianGurls** : wkwkwk~ jangan ngakak gede2 kak /? Iya ini udh dilanjut~ thanks for review ^^

**0221cm** : iya gapapa hihi~ semenye kai hehe. Iya ini termasuk happy ending gasih? Ngg~ thanks for review~

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo** : wkwkw iya ini jongin udah sadar /? Ini udh dilanjut, thanks for review ^^

Sekali lagi makasih ya yang udah baca + ngereview ^^ buat fic Blue Envelope, tungguin ajha eak/ aku udah ngetik sih awal-awalnya doing /? Hehe

Udah ah, review lagi boleh? :3


End file.
